Finntroll saga, part 2 - To będzie dobry koncert
by Jenna Drakkainen
Summary: Tekst napisany w ramach koleżeńskiego wyzwania literackiego, które polegało na bezwzględnej konieczności wybrania danego bohatera (w tym wypadku Vretha z zespołu Finntroll) i użycia wyznaczonych odgórnie 15-20 słów. Z tego powodu czasem pojawiają się tutaj elementy... nietypowe ;)


\- _Nove… Ken… Kenszise._

Vreth wpatrywał się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami w zieloną tablicę z nazwą miejscowości, próbując ją poprawnie wymówić. Szlag by trafił tych Słowian, nie mogli, no nie mogli stworzyć prostszego języka?

Rozejrzał się wokół, widząc jedynie pole, pole i… no cóż, pole. Słońce stało wysoko na niebie, zalewając wszystko oślepiającym światłem. Nie słyszał niczego oprócz niewiarygodnie głośnych świerszczy. Wiatru oczywiście nie było.

Szybko pożałował, że ubrał się dziś na czarno. Zatęsknił za chłodną taksówką, w której jeszcze przed chwilą siedział. Dlaczego właściwie musiał z niej wysiąść? A, już pamiętał, mówili mu że taksówkarz nie trafi na miejsce. Ku zdziwieniu Szarego nie rozbawiło go to ani nie zdziwiło. Był przyzwyczajony do odludnych terenów, w których rozeznani są wyłącznie miejscowi.

Z drugiej strony, to nie on musiał teraz tu tkwić; czyja to była wina, że nie było już miejsca w samochodzie? To Routa jest najgrubszy.

Czuł, że jeszcze chwila i umrze na środku tej opustoszałej wsi. Wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni telefon i zadzwonił do Szarego. Najwyższa pora żeby poinformował swoją siostrę o jego przybyciu.

Nie było źle. Właściwie to zaczynało być nawet zabawnie, a nieoczekiwany zwrot wydarzeń w zasadzie mu się podobał. Czas przerwać swoistą monotonię i zrobić coś szalonego. Co prawda w tym wypadku to nie on robił coś szalonego, a firma hotelarska która ogłosiła swoją upadłość w dniu ich przylotu do Warszawy, ale kto powiedział, że takie prawa muszą się rządzić normalnymi zasadami?

_Takie rzeczy się nie zdarzają, a już zwłaszcza podczas Euro_, powtarzał zły jak osa Szary, myśląc naprędce jak rozwiązać tą nietypową sytuację. Czuł się do tego zobowiązany, w końcu to on pośredniczył im w Polsce. Na te parę dni akurat nie zapowiedziano żadnych meczy, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że wolnych pokoi zwyczajnie nie było. Nigdzie. I tak wystarczająco dużo zamieszania było z kibicami najróżniejszej maści, którym w pierwszej kolejności trzeba było znaleźć kwatery zastępcze. I pomyśleć, że koncertowanie podczas Euro wydało się ich managerowi takim dobrym pomysłem.

Zanim coś wymyślili, Szary klasnął w dłonie i skierował ich na Sochaczew, oferując nocleg w domu swojej babci. Miło, swojsko i tanio. No i dobra, zawsze był to jakiś pomysł. Szkoda tylko, że pojechali walczyć o zwrot pieniędzy bez niego.

Rozmyślania przerwał mu odgłos zbliżającego się samochodu. Poprawił okulary przeciwsłoneczne i odwrócił się. Zza otwartej szyby czarnej Hondy Civic wystawała ruda głowa, należąca najwyraźniej do siostry Szarego.

\- Vreth, prawda? Wsiadaj.

Z prawdziwą ulgą wsiadł do klimatyzowanego samochodu. Dziewczyna wykręciła i ruszyła z piskiem opon przed siebie.

\- Jestem siostrą Szarego, możesz mówić mi Moon – dobrze mówiła po angielsku, sprawiając wrażenie przyzwyczajonej do odbierania w środku pola skandynawskich muzyków.

\- Miło mi, Mathias.

Patrzył na wąziutki asfalt którym jechali, zastanawiając się, jak mieszczą się tu dwa samochody, albo jak okoliczni mieszkańcy radzą sobie w zimę. Niespodziewanie Honda zanurkowała wprost w morze wysokiej trawy, pod którym najwyraźniej znajdowała się droga. Vreth nie miał pytań. Już wiedział, że taksówkarz za nic by tu nie trafił.

Po chwili byli na miejscu. Moon otworzyła skrzypiącą, drewnianą bramę i wjechała na podwórze.

Wysiadł i rozejrzał się wokół; był to chyba jedyny dom w promieniu pięciu kilometrów. Ogromny, trochę zniszczony, z dużym gankiem i masą okien.

\- To prezent na osiemnaste urodziny Szarego – wyjaśniła ruda, zamykając samochód. - Chce go sprzedać i kupić sobie mieszkanie, ale póki co nie ma chętnych więc często spędzamy tu wakacje.

Była niska i szczupła, na pewno dużo młodsza od brata.

\- Śmiało, rozgość się. Coś do picia?

\- Coś zimnego, dzięki.

Usiadł na jednym z krzeseł na rozsypującym się i zarośniętym trawą ganku. Było tu wszystko, czego tylko mógł się spodziewać: grill, masa śmieci, zardzewiałe narzędzia ogrodnicze, stare radio które chyba pamiętało czasy komuny, plastikowy stół zawalony papierosami, pustymi puszkami i butelkami, brudnymi papierowymi talerzami i kawałkami spalonego chleba.

\- Nie zdążyłam jeszcze posprzątać – mruknęła Moon, podając mu drinka z limonką pachnącego jak mojito. Podziękował skinieniem głowy, przypominając sobie zeszłoroczną Argentynę. Ten drink już nigdy chyba nie będzie mu się kojarzył z niczym innym.

Popatrzył na rudą – zza ciemnych szkieł okularów mógł to robić zupełnie bezkarnie. Mimo, że nie była posiadaczką typowej urody, wydała mu się bardzo ładna. Długie włosy, niebieskie oczy, piegi, miły uśmiech – cały Szary. Przeniósł spojrzenie na otaczające ich pola, odnosząc wrażenie, że jednak za długo się gapi.

\- Czy to… bocian? – musiała minąć chwila, zanim przypomniał sobie to słowo po angielsku. Dziewczyna też chyba potrzebowała czasu, żeby załapać.

\- Tak, na polskich wsiach możesz je spotkać praktycznie wszędzie. To trochę taki nasz symbol. Nie macie ich w Finlandii, co?

Pokręcił głową. Widząc, że sięga do kieszeni po papierosa, wskazała na białe naczynko stojące pośrodku stołu.

\- Kiepujemy do tej porcelanowej filiżanki. Tak łatwiej zapamiętać. Nikt nikomu nie wrzuci peta do piwa.

Mathias uniósł brwi w bezbrzeżnym zdziwieniu.

\- Nigdy mi się nie zdarzyło, żeby ktoś komuś kiepował do piwa.

\- Posiedź trochę dłużej w Polsce, to zobaczysz, jakie to popularne – parsknęła.

Palił przez chwilę w ciszy zastanawiając się, jakby na coś takiego zareagował Fin albo Szwed. Najpewniej śmiertelnie by się obraził. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wlepił spojrzenie w żelazny przedmiot leżący obok drzwi.

\- Moon… co tu robi łom?

Jego mina musiała być bardzo dziwna, bo dziewczyna roześmiała się głośno.

\- Do tego domu nie ma kluczy i, no… czasem trzeba sobie pomóc łomem.

Vreth jakoś tego nie skomentował. Nie chciał. Nic go tu już chyba nie zdziwi.

\- Kiedy mają do nas dojechać?

\- Mówili, że koło dwudziestej.

\- To chodź, pokażę ci dom żebyś się czasem nie zgubił.

* * *

\- Tu masz łazienkę, ale jedna uwaga: nie stawaj tam gdzie jest suszarka, bo strop się rozsypuje i możesz spaść do jadalni. Powiesiliśmy na framudze wściekle zielony krawat który ma o tym przypominać bo kartek jakoś nikt nie zauważał.

Popatrzył z niedowierzaniem najpierw na białe kafelki a później na nią, ale miała śmiertelnie poważną minę. Zielony krawat. Trzeba będzie o tym pamiętać, jakoś nie miał ochoty spadać do jadalni.

Dom faktycznie był tak duży, na jaki wyglądał. Na parterze znajdował się wielki salon z zakurzonym kominkiem, spiżarnia, kuchnia i jadalnia, na górze dwa pokoje, przestronne poddasze i łazienka. Przez większość ścian biegły długie, poskręcane pęknięcia, a schody zdawały się rozsypywać pod każdym postawionym krokiem. Z sufitów zwisały gęste pajęczyny kurzu, a zasuszone owady leżały tu chyba od wieków.

Vreth uznał, że to świetne miejsce do spędzania wakacji, choć przyzwyczajony był raczej do małych, drewnianych chatek umiejscowionych w środku lasu.

Nie namyślając się długo zgodnie stwierdzili, że pójdą nad wodę. Nie było tu zresztą nic innego do roboty, jak powiedziała Moon.

Polna droga usiana rozdeptanymi szyszkami ledwie była widoczna w gęstej trawie. Było po osiemnastej, a słońce wciąż nie dawało za wygraną. Jedynym dźwiękiem rozchodzącym się w powietrzu było oczywiście cykanie świerszczy.

\- Lato w Finlandii jest zupełnie inne.

\- Byłam tam tylko zimą, więc nie wiem.

\- Potrafi być gorąco, ale powietrze nigdy nie stoi w miejscu tak jak tutaj. Nie ma tylu much. Ale o tej godzinie zabijają nas już komary.

„Woda" okazała się płytką, nieco rwącą rzeczką wokół której rozłożyło się sporo ludzi – od rodzin z małymi dziećmi przez młodocianych imprezowiczów i po wędkujących staruszków.

\- Wiem, że na północy macie czystszą wodę, ale naprawdę polecam wskoczyć – ruda rozłożyła koc na niewielkiej skarpie i spojrzała znacząco w dół.

_OK, czemu nie._

Z przyjemnością zanurzył się w chłodnej wodzie, zapominając o upale. Przepłynął kilka metrów – tego było mu trzeba. Wyszedł po chwili, oddychając z ulgą. Zebrał związane w kucyk włosy, wycisnął z nich wodę i usiadł obok Moon.

\- Musisz kiedyś wykąpać się w naszych jeziorach, są niesamowite.

Po jej twarzy przebiegł cień uśmiechu. Sięgnęła do torby.

\- Może kiedyś się uda. Trzymaj – wręczyła mu owinięty folią kawałek ciasta. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować poczuł oszałamiający zapach miodu i orzechów. Ugryzł kawałek i zapomniał o bożym świecie.

Taki smak mogło mieć lato, słońce i beztroska. Zdecydowanie taki. W życiu nie jadł niczego podobnego.

\- _Voi saatana, _co za ciasto!

Wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągając paczkę Marlboro i zapalniczkę.

\- Słowa uznania należą się mojej babci.

Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w ciszy, Mathias pochłonięty ciastem, a Moon papierosem. Wokół nich rozbrzmiewały piski skaczących do wody dzieci, a gdzieś w oddali zaczął śpiewać słowik. Znak, że zaczynało być chłodniej.

\- Jak ci się podoba w Polsce?

\- Poza zamieszaniem z hotelami jest miło. Kraj jak każdy inny, mili ludzie, mamy tu sporo fanów. Koncert gramy pojutrze. Z zeszłych lat pamiętam, że publiczność w Europie Wschodniej jest...

Przerwał mu dzwonek telefonu. Odebrał, wymruczał parę słów w swoim języku i z dziwną miną się rozłączył.

\- Chłopaki? Co powiedzieli?

\- Że trochę wypili i dziś nie przyjadą.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

\- Mogę cię odwieźć do nich do Warszawy jeśli chcesz.

Vreth pokręcił głową.

\- Szkoda twojego zachodu, poza tym to bez sensu. I tak są już napruci. Nie przejmuj się, jestem przyzwyczajony – dodał, widząc jej zmartwioną minę.

\- Cholerni Finowie, jak wy ze sobą wytrzymujecie?

* * *

Po godzinie wrócili do domu. Wciąż było bardzo jasno i ciepło, ale temperatura nareszcie zrobiła się znośna.

Moon zaproponowała, że zrobi coś do jedzenia, a Mathias ani myślał się sprzeciwiać. Rozsiadł się w fotelu i zapalił papierosa, wpatrując się w niebo po którym leniwie sunęły chmury, różowe od zachodzącego słońca. Ten widok był tak błogi, że bezwiednie przymknął oczy i odpłynął.

Z drzemki wybudził go zapach pieczonego mięsa i ziół prowansalskich. Otworzył oczy i pierwszym, co zobaczył, był apetycznie wyglądający kurczak i obficie posypana przyprawami sałatka. Popatrzył przepraszającym wzrokiem na krzątającą się wokół stołu Moon.

\- Wow. Wybacz, że trochę się zdrzemnąłem, powinienem był ci pomóc.

Ruda machnęła ręką i gestem kazała mu jeść.

Kiedy skończył, zamachała mu przed nosem dwiema butelkami rumu błyszczącymi od lodu. Pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Wiedziała, co dobre.

* * *

Ze swojego rodzaju podziwem obserwował, jak mocną głowę ma siostra Szarego. Sam miał szwedzkie korzenie i mógł pić dużo więcej niż typowy Fin, ale nie znał zbyt wiele przedstawicielek płci pięknej z tak mocną głową. Może to, co mówią o kobietach na wschodzie faktycznie zawierało w sobie ziarno prawdy.

Powoli zaczął odczuwać przyjemne mrowienie rozchodzące się po całym ciele. Rum zdecydowanie należał do jego ulubionych trunków. Popatrzył w niebo, rozgwieżdżone niemal tak samo jak o tej porze roku w Finlandii.

\- Co to było, kometa?

Moon parsknęła śmiechem.

\- Raczej spadająca gwiazda, pomyliłeś słowa.

Zmarszczył brwi, zastanawiając się, skąd nagle wzięła mu się ta kometa. Jednak nie umiał myśleć całkiem po angielsku.

\- Co tam spadające gwiazdy. Od lat marzę o tym, żeby pojechać zimą do Laponii i zobaczyć zorzę polarną.

\- Żaden problem, trzeba po prostu trafić w dobry termin. I wcale nie musisz jechać tak daleko na północ, wystarczy do Kuopio albo do Oulu.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko.

\- Może kiedyś się uda.

\- Mamy jedną piosenkę w której śpiewamy o zorzy w dość zabawnym kontekście. Pewnie nie znasz, ale jest naprawdę wesoła.

\- Żartujesz? – zaśmiała się, zdając sobie chyba sprawę z tego, że lekko się wstawiła. – Jestem waszą fanką od lat, a ty jesteś jednym z moich ulubionych muzyków. Dobrze znam wasze kawałki, chociaż tekstów w większości nie rozumiem.

Vreth spojrzał na nią jakby zobaczył ducha. Może i jest wstawiona, ale mówi szczerze. Jakim cudem nie dała po sobie tego poznać? A był pewien, że są jej zupełnie obojętni.

\- Miło mi to słyszeć.

Kiedy poszła do łazienki rozejrzał się po ganku. Pod grillem leżała niewielka granatowa książeczka z rybą na okładce. Wziął ją do rąk i zaczął wertować kartki.

Stary zegar z kukułką stojący w salonie wybił północ, kiedy Moon do niego wróciła.

\- Czytasz podręcznik wędkarski?

\- _Nailepzi cias na wentkofanje to jezień_.

Roześmiała się tak głośno, że aż się zawstydził. Chyba jednak nie chciał poznawać zawiłości języka polskiego. Moon nie rozumiała, dlaczego tak szybko się poddał – ponoć fantastycznie mu szło, ale nie nalegała.

Dwie butelki rumu zrobiły swoje – dochodziła pierwsza, a im już zamykały się oczy. Dziewczyna wskazała mu leżący na podłodze w salonie materac z obrusem w roli prześcieradła, kocem i masą poduszek, a sama poszła na górę.

Położył się na miękkim materacu i rozluźnił, przez zmrużone powieki patrząc na księżyc za oknem. Rum tak przyjemnie zawładnął jego ciałem, że za nic nie zamieniłby obecnego stanu, było mu tak błogo i dobrze. Z zewnątrz dobiegał tylko nieznaczny szum drzew. No i niezmienne cykanie świerszczy.

_Chłopaki mogą żałować, że ich tu z nami nie ma_, pomyślał.

Błądził gdzieś na granicy jawy i snu, kiedy usłyszał szuranie, a później poczuł jak materac ugina się pod ciężarem ciała. Zanim zdążył podnieść głowę, owionął go słodki zapach perfum i rumu. Poczuł, jak ruda kładzie się przy nim.

\- Pieprzyć to, noc z tobą sam na sam zdarza się raz w życiu. Poza tym ten dom w nocy jest trochę straszny.

Vreth uśmiechnął się szeroko i z prawdziwą przyjemnością przygarnął ją do siebie. Nie zachowywała się jak fanki, które czasem spotykał. Uniósł dłoń i objął ją lekko, na co niepewnie się do niego przytuliła.

Może jednak coś zrobi? Może się odważy? Czuje przecież i słyszy jak szybko bije jej serce, jak próbuje wyrównać oddech. Obserwowanie tego było jednocześnie zabawne i jakieś takie… rozczulające.

\- _Hyvää yötä – _powiedziała tylko z doskonałym fińskim akcentem. Tego się nie spodziewał. Tak dobrze było usłyszeć ojczysty język w tym dziwnym kraju, gdzie drzwi otwiera się łomem, a ludzie wrzucają sobie pety do piwa. I tak miło było usłyszeć to z jej ust.

-_ Samoin_ _– _odpowiedział jej szeptem.

* * *

\- _Kolme kättä_ _ja_ _kuusi penistä__, mä mutantti oon!_

Obudził go bardzo odległy śpiew, który doskonale znał. Durna przyśpiewka będąca ulubioną fińskich muzyków. Głos też dobrze znał. Należał do Skrymera.

Czuł na zamkniętych powiekach promienie słońca. Otworzył oczy. Moon spała w najlepsze, obejmując go w pasie. Za oknem zobaczył Szarego siłującego się z bramą.

\- Moon… Moon. Chyba przyjechali.

\- Cooo? – podniosła głowę i spojrzała za okno. – Kurwa, dlaczego tak wcześnie…

Wstała, od razu kierując się do drzwi i wychodząc na ganek. Vreth przesunął wzrokiem po jej sylwetce i rozczochranych włosach i pomyślał, że ciekawi go, ile ruda ma lat. Nie żeby miał wobec niej jakieś plany. Po prostu był ciekaw.

\- _KOLME KÄTTÄ JA KUUSI PENISTÄ, MÄ MUTANTTI OON!_

Istotnie, był to Skrymer. Po prostu nie było innej opcji. Mathias wstał i widząc na podwórzu samochód Szarego i wytaczających się z niego chłopaków, znalazł koszulkę, spodnie, ubrał się i również wyszedł na ganek.

\- Wy to zawsze coś odwalicie – przywitał Skrymera, Henriego, Routę i Trollhorna po fińsku, patrząc na ich zapite twarze. Sam pewnie nie wyglądał lepiej, ale to się teraz nie liczyło.

\- Dzięki temu, że nie przyjechaliśmy mogłeś spędzić noc z tą ślicznotką – Skrymer wyszczerzył się do niego, a pozostali zarechotali głośno. Vreth z jakiegoś powodu poczuł się niezręcznie – a co jeśli siostra Szarego tak naprawdę zna fiński?

Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Moon przywitała się ze wszystkimi i zaproponowała kawę i śniadanie. Wszyscy chętnie na to przystali, z Szarym na czele, który wyglądał z nich wszystkich najgorzej. Potrząsnął dredami, związując je z tyłu i spojrzał na Vretha z czymś w rodzaju wyrzutu.

\- Stary, nigdy więcej z wami nie piję. NIGDY.

\- Nikt cię nie uprzedził? A to podobno na wschodzie nie da się nikogo przepić – wyszczerzył się, również związując włosy. Dochodziła jedenasta, a już było niemożliwie gorąco.

Schowali się do chłodnego domu i rzucili na kanapki zrobione przez rudą.

* * *

\- Szary – odezwał się Vreth, odpalając papierosa. – Mam do ciebie pytanie.

\- Słucham cię – chłopak grzebał pod maską swojej Skody, wesoło pogwizdując.

\- Ile twoja siostra ma lat?

\- Dziewiętnaście, a co? Nie wygląda, prawda? Nie martw się, to już nie grozi sądem – zaśmiał się, patrząc na niego wymownie.

\- No chyba mnie nie podejrzewasz…

\- Ciebie nie. Ale ją owszem.

* * *

Dziewiętnaście lat? Na Odyna, poczuł się taki stary. Nieważne, że go lubiła, przecież był od niej całe dziesięć lat starszy. Niech to szlag.

Już tylko godziny dzieliły ich od koncertu. Pakowali się do samochodu i mógł wyczuć ten szczególny nastrój panujący w całym zespole. Napięcie i podenerwowanie, a jednocześnie powoli narastającą radość, której potem nie będzie się dało poskromić. Na samą myśl nogi podrywały mu się do skoków, a dłonie mrowiły, chcąc zacząć już klaskać w rytm bębnów. To będzie dobry koncert.

Szary pożyczał im samochód, kierowanie powierzając Vrethowi i _tylko jemu_. Mathias nie był przekonany co do słuszności tego pomysłu. Słyszał opowieści o polskich drogach, historie pełne dziur, źle namalowanych znaków, szaleńców w maluchach i nienormalnych policjantów, ale przecież nie mogło być tak źle. To tylko siedemdziesiąt kilometrów, na pewno sobie poradzi. A później Szary dojedzie do nich razem z siostrą i po koncercie odwiozą ich na lotnisko.

Stali teraz na ganku, sprzątając po śniadaniu. Vreth zawiesił spojrzenie na roześmianej Moon biegającej po domu z papierosem w zębach. Wpadł mu do głowy pewien pomysł. Podszedł do nich zdając sobie sprawę, że lekko trzęsą mu się ręce.

\- Słuchaj… Co robicie w sierpniu?

Moon zniknęła za drzwiami z brudnymi talerzami, a Szary podrapał się po głowie.

\- Pewnie pracujemy, nie mieliśmy żadnych konkretnych planów. Czemu pytasz?

Vreth przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czy ten pomysł na pewno jest taki dobry i dlaczego właściwie tak nagle się zestresował. Ruda akurat wróciła i wlepiła w niego zaciekawione spojrzenie.

_Och, weź się w garść i po prostu to powiedz, najwyżej się nie zgodzą._

\- Chciałbym… chciałbym zaprosić was do Finlandii.

Uśmiech, jakim go obdarzyła był najpiękniejszym, jaki kiedykolwiek widział.


End file.
